


The Boy in the Box

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Dream Craig, Dreaming, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Medication, Mental Health Issues, Side Effects, mention of Bebe/Clyde, mention of Stan/Wendy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Tweek has been having trouble sleeping, so when he starts using special sleeping pills from his therapist, he is finally get some sleep and starts having dreams of a boy that lives in a box.





	The Boy in the Box

**Author's Note:**

> This honestly came out of nowhere. My mind immediately thought, Tweek, Craig, and dreaming, and stuff...so yeah...enjoy this Creek story with dreaming and stuff!

"Have you been getting any sleep lately Tweek?"

"Nnnnggg...y-you know t-the answer doc..."

"Right...and I assume the medication you're taking isn't helping?"

"N-no...in fact...it feels like it's keeping me up even more! Oh god!" Tweek exclaimed and falls back on the chair and sighs. "I'm just...I'm just so tired...but my mind won't let me sleep, it's like...like something is going to get me if I close my eyes! Gah!"

"I know I know Tweek, but remember, no one is going to get you," Tweek's therapist starts writing something on his clipboard, which makes Tweek anxious, then he looks at Tweek, "I'm going to prescribe you some new sleeping pills. I heard these will definitely help you sleep."

"I-is there any side-effects?" Tweek asked.

"A few, mostly involving dreaming, but nothing to serious," the therapist then walks towards the medicine cabinet and took out a bottle. The therapist then hands the bottle to Tweek. "Now, take one pill before you go to bed. If the it doesn't seem to work, then we'll stop using them and try something else."

"Y-yes sir," Tweek said as he carefully took the bottle and held it in his hands as if he was holding a small injured creature.

"Alright Tweek, I'll see you next week. Be sure to take one pill per night, and do not overdose. Those pills are very powerful."

Tweek nodded, of course he was going to take one pill. He didn't want to overdose and he knows the consequences of taking more pills than you need. Tweek left his therapist's office and met up with his parents.

"How'd it go son?" Mr. Tweak asked.

"Nnngg! Fine...same as usual. He gave me n-new sleeping pills," Tweek said.

"Hopefully it'll help you this time, let's go home dear," Mrs. Tweak said.

Tweek allowed his mother to hold his hands since it usually helps him calm down. Tweek doesn't like being touched by anyone that aren't his parents, he especially doesn't let any of his friends touch him.

The three eventually made it home, and after having dinner and finishing up any homework he had, Tweek got ready for bed.

"L-let's see...one pill per not...Jesus...I hope this one doesn't make me think there's pixies in my r-room..." Tweek took a pill in his mouth and drank some water from the glass on his nightstand. "Nnnggg...at least this one isn't too big..." Tweek sighed after he swallowed the pill.

Tweek's mother came in and wished him a goodnight. "Goodnight sweetheart, and don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Oh god!"

"No sweetie...there is not bed bugs, we talked about this..."

"R-right...b-but what if I start feeling bites on my skin and..and I lost so much blood!"

"That would be a coincidence honey, now go to sleep, it is a school night," Mrs. Tweak said. She then proceeds to turn off the lights and Tweek quickly got under his covers.

Tweek laid on his back and stared at the ceiling, he wondered when the pills will take effect. His therapist did say these special pills work very well, but he wondered if they'll work for him. Suddenly, Tweek's eyelids starts getting heavy and he let out a long yawn. His body finally relaxed and he was getting tired.

Tweek finally fell asleep.

* * *

Tweek was floating. Usually, Tweek would panic if he suddenly starts floating, but for some reason, he was okay with this.

"This is...pretty calming..." Tweek said. He looked around, he saw trees, saw puppies, and even saw a Buddhist temple. "Everything is...fine..." Tweek sighed and enjoyed his surroundings.

Suddenly, Tweek accidentally collided with something, causing him to stop floating. "W-what the?" Tweek look up and saw that it was a giant box. "A box? Why would I...what?" Tweek looked at the box in confusion. Tweek looked around and noticed that there was door. Tweek walked over and expect the door. "...This seems like a bad idea...but...this is a dream...right? T-there's no way...something bad could p-pop out...u-unless this is actually a nightmare...oh god!"

The door suddenly opened on its own, causing Tweek to jump! "Jesus!" Tweek closed his eyes and waited for whatever was going to come out, but there was nothing. Tweek looked at the open door and finally believed nothing was going to jump out and scare him. Believing it is safe, Tweek entered the box.

"Oh god! I-it's so dark in here!" Tweek exclaimed, he couldn't see anything, it was completely dark and since the door suddenly closed behind him, there was no light source anywhere. "Nnngg...t-this is way too dark...oh...flashlight! J-just gotta...just gotta dream up a f-flashlight!" Tweek thought really hard and soon a flashlight appeared in his hands. "Thank god..." Tweek looked around the dark box with his flashlight and suddenly, his light flashes on the face of a boy. "Oh my god!" Tweek shrieked and fell backwards.

"...Are you alright?" a voice suddenly said.

Tweek started shaking and taking the flashlight off the ground, he flashed it on the boy once more. "W-who are you?"

"...I don't know...who...am I?" the boy said.

"W-what?"

"I mean...this is your dream right? So...who am I?"

"H-how should I know man? I didn't want to dream up a random guy that's floating in a dark box!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Hm...well...I'm here though...so...you must be dreaming me for some reason..."

"I really don't know why I dreaming of y-you in a box...actually...why a box? A-and why is this box so dark?"

"...I don't know...it's your dream," the boy said.

"But why would I dream of a boy in a box!?" Tweek was getting tired of this conversation already.

"Relax...this is probably a one time thing...I'll probably disappear the next night...so don't mind me..." the boy said.

"...O-okay...y-you're p-probably right," Tweek said. Suddenly, the world around Tweek started crumbling, and both the boy and the box started vanishing. "W-what's going on!?"

"You're waking up...everything is going to disappear when you wake up," the boy said.

"Oh..." Tweek stood up and waited to be woken up. "I guess...I'll see you never?"

"Yeah...bye forever," the boy said.

The boy vanishes, leaving Tweek alone as the world around him starts vanishing. Tweek still does not understand why he is dreaming of a boy in a box, but he guessed it doesn't matter, it's not like he'll be seeing him again.

* * *

Tweek opened his eyes, as the sunlight crept through his window. Tweek sat up and let out a big yawn while he stretched.

Tweek's mother came into his room, "Good morning Tweek, did you sleep well?"

"...Y-yeah...I actually did, I finally slept well," Tweek said as he smiled at his mother.

"I'm so happy for you Tweek, now come downstairs and have some breakfast." Mrs. Tweak said.

"Okay mom," Tweek smiled.

Mrs. Tweak left Tweek's room and Tweek quickly got ready for the day. When he put on his button down shirt, he was surprised of himself when he actually button his shirt correctly. Tweek also noticed that he was less twitchy. He finally felt calm.

"H-huh...these pills are a miracle! I-I should t-thank the doctor when I see him next week..." After Tweek finished dressing up, he quickly went downstairs.

"Good morning son, how did it go last night?"

"O-okay dad, I actually went to sleep this time," Tweek said.

"That's good kiddo, this calls for some celebration coffee," Mr. Tweak handed his son a cup of coffee. Today's coffee had milk and sugar in it. Tweek usually doesn't like his coffee to be this sweet, but today, he felt like he didn't mind. He happily drank his coffee and ate breakfast with his family.

After breakfast, Tweek filled his thermos with coffee and headed to school. "Bye mom, bye dad."

"Bye Tweek," Mr. and Mrs. Tweak said.

Tweek left the house and headed to school. He felt so energized that day that he actually thought of just running all the way to school, but refrain himself from doing so since he didn't want to look weird and because he didn't want to accidentally trip and scrape off his skin.

Tweek finally reached school and he went to his locker to get his books. While he was getting his books, he looked around and noticed that almost everyone was hanging out with their friends. Tweek wouldn't say he doesn't have friends, it's just that he doesn't really hang out with them that much, or that he wasn't close enough to them that he wants to hang out with them often.

Tweek saw Wendy and Bebe chatting happily. He saw Stan and Kyle happily talking to each other. He saw Token, Clyde, and Jimmy chatting to each other and even giving each other high fives. Tweek sighed. He couldn't help but be jealous of all of them. They all were best friends, and Tweek sometimes wishes he had a best friend he could talk with about anything.

The bell rang, and everyone started heading the class. Tweek shook off his thought and headed to class, he wasn't going to let his sad thought ruin his day.

* * *

"You comfy dear?"

"Yes mom," Tweek said.

"You took your pill?"

"Yes mom," Tweek sighed.

"Alright, well goodnight sweetheart."

"Night." Mrs. Tweak left and Tweek laid on his bed. Tweek slowly closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

"...Wait...what!?" Tweek exclaimed when he saw the box once more. However, Tweek noticed the box had windows on the side this time. "W-why is it here again? What's going on!?" Tweek exclaimed, he noticed the door was open, just like the last time. Tweek sighed and entered the box without hesitation.

Inside, it was no longer dark, thanks to the new windows. Tweek could finally see clearly now. Tweek looked around and noticed that the entire room was empty. There was nothing around.

"W-what the? Why is it so empty in here?"

"I don't know...you're the one dreaming of an empty box," a familiar voice said.

"Jesus!" Tweek exclaimed as he turned around and saw the familiar boy. "Q-quit sneaking up on me like that!"

"This is your dream...shouldn't you be the one to know that I was going to sneak up on you?"

"I...I guess? I don't know....I don't know how dreams work..." Tweek sighed and sat down.

"Whatever man..." the boy continued floating around.

Now that there was finally light in the room, Tweek could finally see the boy clearly. The boy was wearing a blue chullo hat, he was wearing a blue jacket, black pants and boots, he also had jet black hair that was peaking out of his hat. Tweek thought the boy was very handsome, but he guessed since it is a dream, the boy would of course look handsome, he just doesn't know why the boy had such an expressionless face and reserved personality.

"...Do you have a name now?" Tweek asked.

"...Nope," the boy said while popping the "p."

"...Hm...then...should I give you a name?"

"Why would you do that?" the boy looked at Tweek.

"...Well...I feel like...I'm probably going to see you often...so maybe I should...call you by something, so maybe I should give you a name?"

"...Go right ahead then, this is your dream," the boy said.

Tweek stood up and expect the boy. Even as he walk closer to the boy, the boy didn't flinch or change his expression, he simply stared at Tweek with his amazing blue eyes. Tweek almost blushed, but soon composed himself.

"Well...for some reason...you look like a Craig," Tweek said.

"Craig?"

"Yeah...Craig...it suits you," Tweek smiled.

The boy looked at him and for the first time, he smiled. Tweek's heart skipped a beat. "Craig...I like it." The boy, now known as Craig, thanked Tweek and continued floating around. Tweek sighed and sat down once more. He looked at Craig and couldn't help but be curious.

"W-why are you in this box?"

"...I don't know...you're the one dreaming of me being in a box."

"Ugh...don't start with that again. I'm just...I don't know, why can't you just go out?"

"...I can't..."

"You can't?"

"I'm stuck in here...besides...why would I need to go out? I'm content with being in here."

"...That sounds...kinda lonely though," Tweek said.

"...That's just...how it is for me..."

"...Um...c-can we...um...t-talk?" Tweek said out of nowhere.

Craig looked at Tweek and was surprised at the question. Craig stared at him for awhile until he floated closer to Tweek. "Sure, whatever."

"...Um...h-how old are you?"

"Um...should you know to that question?"

"R-right...well...I guess you look like you're around my age, so I guess you're seventeen, l-like me," Tweek said.

"Okay then. I'm seventeen."

"...I noticed that you like wearing blue...is that your favorite color?"

"...Yeah....I guess so. It looks...nice," Craig said.

Tweek smiled, "w-well...my favorite color is g-green. I also like drinking coffee," Tweek said.

"I can tell, I looked through one of those windows and noticed a waterfall of coffee."

"Ha ha...yeah..."

"...Do you like...guinea pigs?" Craig asked.

"Eh? Why would you ask that?"

"I don't know...why would you dream of me asking you that?"

"...Right...well...I guess I do...I mean...they're cute and all, but I feel like I won't be able to take care of it properly," Tweek said.

"Maybe...if you had someone...you could take care of it together," Craig said.

"I don't know...it's complicated," Tweek sighed.

"...Hm..."

Suddenly, the world starts shaking once more and everything starts crumbling down and shaking. "I-it's over already?"

"Dream time is different from real world time, I guess."

"Oh...w-will I see you again?"

"I guess...if you want me to come again," Craig said. Craig looked at Tweek and Tweek couldn't help but blush.

"Y-yeah...I would like to s-see you again," Tweek said shyly. Craig looked at him and smiled once more.

"Okay, then I'll see you tomorrow....Tweek," Craig said.

Craig soon vanishes and everything around Tweek was disappearing. Tweek sighed and felt himself disappearing as well.

* * *

Tweek slowly woke up and sighed. He sat up and felt his cheeks. They were warm. It was the first time he heard the boy say his name, the way he said it felt nice. Tweek couldn't help but smile.

"Are you up dear?" Mrs. Tweak said through the door.

"Yes mom," Tweek said.

"Alright dear, breakfast is ready."

"Okay," Tweek said.

Tweek looked at the pills on his nightstand and wondered if they were the reason he started dreaming of Craig. Tweek sighed and sat on his bed a little longer. Tweek couldn't wait to see Craig again. It felt like he finally had a best friend he could talk with about anything.

* * *

Tweek was already sleeping and he was finally back in the dream world. Tweek ignored what was happening in his dream and quickly went to the box. Tweek noticed that the box was colored blue and green this time instead of being completely white. Tweek looked at the location of the door and entered the box.

"Woah!" Suddenly, something ran passed Tweek's leg and Tweek looked down and noticed that there was a guinea pig inside. "What?"

"It's guinea pig," Craig said behind Tweek.

"Oh god! W-what did I tell you!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Sorry," Craig said. Craig looked different, he looked...happy. Tweek was confused and then remembered the conversation last night. It seems that Craig really likes guinea pigs. "Look Tweek! It's running around and making cute noises! It's so adorable!" Craig said as he started following the guinea pig. The sight was funny since Craig was still floating.

"You really like guinea pigs don't you," Tweek laughs.

"I guess I do..." Craig said. Tweek could literally see the excitement and sparkle in Craig's eyes.

"W-well...since it's here...should we name it?"

"Are we going to keep it?"

"Well...it looks like the little guy is going to be staying with us for awhile, so why not," Tweek smiled.

"Yes!" Craig cheered and quickly lifted up the guinea pig, he started petting the creature's head and the small guinea pig made a squeaking sound.

"I'll admit, it's pretty cute," Tweek said as he started petting the creature.

"Let's name it Stripe," Craig suggested.

"Okay. Stripe it is then," Tweek smiled.

The two spent their time playing with Stripe until the little creature tired itself out, which Tweek didn't know was possible since this was his dream, but decided not to question it.

"The box is colored blue and green." Tweek said.

"I know, I felt that the box was different and I checked by sticking my head out of one of the windows."

"...Have you...actually tried coming out of the box?"

"...I did...but no matter how far I come out of the box...I always find myself back in here. I eventually quit trying to get out...and just enjoy this empty space..."

Tweek looked around and even though Stripe was a nice surprised, the room was still completely white and bare. Tweek finally realized that whenever Tweek talks to Craig or noticed that the room needs something, it usually appears the next night. Tweek decided to test his theory by talking to Craig.

"If you could go anywhere in the world...where would you like to go?"

"...Space," Craig said.

"Space? Why? And don't give me the whole it's because I'm dreaming of you to like space," Tweek said.

"...Actually...I do have a legit answer to that."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The reason I like space is because I like how the stars look. I like how there is so much out there we haven't explored yet, and I like how huge it is."

"...Huh...yeah...space is pretty cool...though I don't know if I'll ever be an astronaut or anything like that," Tweek said.

"Why not?"

"It's way too big and too mysterious. I'd probably get a panic attack if I'm out there for too long," Tweek said.

Craig looked at him and suddenly, he started petting Tweek's head. Tweek started blushing and looked at Craig.

"Maybe...if you had someone with you, you wouldn't feel scared," Craig said.

"...Y-yeah...m-maybe..." Tweek felt his heart beating faster. Tweek always thought Craig is handsome, but when he's like this, he is beautiful.

"...Tweek...I-"

Suddenly, the room started shaking. "W-wait...not now...come on..." Tweek looked around and saw that the world was vanishing once more.

"...Guess we'll continue next time."

"...W-wait...what was it you were going to-" Craig vanishes before Tweek could ask him. Tweek sighed and watched as everything around him started vanishing, even Stripe vanishes. Tweek sighed.

He didn't want to wake up.

* * *

For the next couple of nights, Tweek continued taking his pills and continued dreaming of the boy in the box. Tweek notices that the room wasn't space theme like he thought it would since their conversation that time, but Tweek thought it'll eventually become space theme soon enough. Tweek also noticed that the room was no longer empty. There were video games, a television, a couch, and even some guinea pig food.

The box no longer felt empty, it felt like a real home for the boy in the box. Tweek smiled when he saw Craig playing one of the video games.

"I'm...sorta curious on how video games got here when I honestly don't own one myself."

"I think...you might have seen...Stan and Kyle playing a couple and then you tried playing some whenever you hang out with them?"

"You know about them?"

"Of course...but honestly...why do you hang out with them?"

"T-they're pretty cool...I guess..."

"No Tweek, they're bad influences..."

"...Why does it feel like you hate Stan's group without actually meeting them?"

"That's because I do. From what I learned in your head, they are the definition of trouble," Craig sighed.

Tweek didn't bother asking more about it, instead he focus his attention on the screen and telling Craig to be careful.

The more Tweek spent his time with the boy in the box, the more he felt closer to him, even though it was strange since the boy is technically part of Tweek's dream. Tweek was happy to be with the boy, even though his visits always felt short since dream time is different from real time. Tweek always felt disappointed when their moments together end too quickly.

Tweek suddenly remembered his conversation earlier and how Craig was about to tell him something before he vanished. Tweek looked at Craig on the couch and decided to ask him.

"W-what were you going to tell me that day?"

"Shouldn't you already know?"

"Nnngg...I think I do...but I just...want to hear you say it," Tweek said.

"...Alright," Craig paused the game and looked at Tweek. Tweek flushed when he realized how close Craig's face was to his. Tweek leaned back, but kept his eyes on Craig's face. "I like you."

"W-what!?" Tweek face was completely red and his heart was beating fast.

"As a friend."

"O-oh...r-right!" Tweek calmed down, but he couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"You really...made me feel welcome here...and...I feel like I actually have a place where I feel at home...a place where I can be me and not let anything judge me..."

"...Y-yeah...I feel like that too..." Tweek smiled.

"Thank you Tweek...for filling this box with something we can share," Craig smiled at Tweek. Tweek's heart kept beating faster and faster. He never realized just how beautiful Craig was until now.

The room started shaking once more.

"Looks like you're leaving..." Craig suddenly leaned his head against Tweek's shoulder and Tweek stiffen at the contact. He usually hated people touching him, but with Craig, it felt right. "See you in the next dream..."

"...Craig...I...I want to say that I lo-" Craig vanishes. Everything in the room vanishes. The box vanishes. Everything in Tweek's dream is vanishing. Tweek looked at his hands and saw he was vanishing too.

Tweek woke up and groaned. His shoulder that Craig was leaning against still felt warm. Tweek wanted Craig's head on his shoulder a little longer. He wanted to talk to Craig a little longer. He wanted to see him, he wanted to hold his hands, he wanted to do everything with him a little longer.

However, no matter how much Tweek wanted Craig to be with him, he is reminded that Craig only exists in his dream.

His chest felt empty. He doesn't understand what was going on. No, it was more like, he doesn't understand why something like this is going on.

Tweek fell in love with Craig, and he doesn't understand how that was possible.

 

* * *

Tweek was in the cafeteria, poking at his lunch with his fork. He didn't feel all that hungry that day.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Kyle said as he sat next to Tweek.

"Nothing..."

"You sure? You looked...sad," Stan said.

"...Hey Stan...when you fell in love with Wendy? What did it feel like?"

Stan almost choked on his sandwich and Kyle had to pat his back. Stan took huge gulps of his water before he calmed down.

"W-why do you want to know that?" Stan blushed.

"J-just curious..."

"Oh...well...um...when I first met Wendy, it felt like the entire world around me just stopped. It felt like I met someone so cool and amazing...and every time I see them, I feel so happy. So whenever Wendy talks to me I start...I start...ugh..." Stan started looking green and he put his hand over his mouth.

"No way dude! You are not throwing up here while we're eating! I thought you fixed that since middle school!" Kyle exclaimed as he pushed Stan away from him.

"Sorry...sorry...bringing up old memories makes me nauseous," Stan said as he swallowed and was back to normal. "What I'm trying to say is that when you're with someone you like, you can't help but feel weird...sick even...but a good kind of sick."

"Huh...so you start feeling sick when you're around the person you like..." Tweek said. Tweek thought about it and was finally content. "T-thanks Stan," Tweek said as he got up and left the cafeteria.

"Huh...wonder what's that about," Kyle said.

"Don't know," Stan shrugged and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Hey Stan," Wendy greeted as she walked near their table.

"H-hey Wen-" Stan proceeded throw up all over the table.

"Sick dude!" Kyle exclaimed.

* * *

Tweek was back in the dream world. He decided to run to the box and try to have enough time to talk to Craig this time.

"Craig!" Tweek stepped inside the box and noticed that the walls, ceiling, and the floor were no longer white, they all were painted as if Tweek was in space.

"...Isn't it amazing Tweek...I feel like I can actually reach out and touch a star..." Craig then proceeded in lifting his arm and and touching the wall in front of him. A star suddenly appeared in his hands. "I know technically stars are actually big balls of hot gas and stuff...but...still..." Craig smiled as he looked above.

"...Craig...I...I want talk to you," Tweek said.

"...I know..."

"...Then you know what I'm going to say?"

"...Yeah..."

"...Oh...w-well...what do you think?" Tweek said, his face was red. He didn't look at Craig and merely watched as Stripe ran around in a circle.

"...How do you want me to feel?"

"Craig..."

"Seriously Tweek...how should I feel?"

"Why are you-"

"Tweek...you need remember...I'm in your dream...I don't exist...I never existed...so why would you suddenly fall for me?"

"...I don't...know..."

"If you don't know, then how I should I know? I'm just a figment in your head. I'm your ideal...person I guess..."

"...But you can't be...why would my ideal person be someone who likes guinea pigs...who likes space, like the color blue...and...is stuck inside a box?"

"...I don't know...maybe that's just how you're ideal person is. Maybe...I'm someone who is strong...who does whatever he likes...is a bit weird, and...someone who you can look up to..."

"..." Tweek looked down, he didn't realized that, but when Craig pointed it out, it was all clear.

"...You can't fall in love with me Tweek...I don't exist...and if you keep leading yourself into believing that we could be happy together...then you're doing nothing but hurting yourself. I don't want to hurt yourself Tweek," Craig said.

Tweek suddenly felt like crying, but no tears came out. "Then why...why do you care so much about me?"

"...Because...like you...I love you too Tweek...but this is a sad reality. You cannot make fiction into reality. You cannot make something in your head to come true in the real world."

"...B-but it is possible...you know...I mean...a lot of cool stuff that exist in the real world originated from someone's dreams," Tweek said.

"Tweek...you know what I  mean...no matter how much you want me to exist...it'll never happen...I do not belong in the real world..." Craig sighed.

Tweek watched as Craig started disappearing. "W-wait...why are you leaving!?"

"...I shouldn't be here Tweek...this is suppose to be a dream...I don't want you to be sad in your dream..." Craig said.

"Please...please don't go...don't leave me!" Tweek exclaimed with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Tweek...I really do love you...and it hurts me to see you sad..."

"Craig! Craig! wait!" Tweek tried to grab Craig's hand, but it was too late. He is gone, he'll never come back. "Craig? Craig! ...Craig!"

Tweek woke up with a start, his breathing was rapid and his heart was racing. He looked outside. It was still dark. Tweek finally let the tears fall out of his eyes.

"...C-Craig..."

* * *

Tweek continued taking his pills and hope to see Craig, but no matter how many times he comes to the dream world, he no saw the giant box. He couldn't force his mind to bring the box back, he couldn't do anything. Craig was really gone.

Tweek would always wake up, feeling sad and not wanting to deal with the world around him.

"Tweek? Are you alright?" Mrs. Tweak asked.

"...I'm fine..." Tweek grabbed his bag and headed out, forgetting to pack his thermos.

"Hey Tweek...you alright? You seem...down," Stan asked.

"I'm okay..." Tweek sighed as he headed to his class.

"What's up with him?" Kyle asked.

"No idea...I'm getting worried."

"We should just leave him be for now," Kyle said.

"Alright..."

Tweek continued to feel sad as each day passes. No matter how many times Tweek begged to see Craig once more, no matter how many times he wishes for Craig to come back, nothing happens. Craig would not show up in his head, the box would not appear. Craig and the box was gone.

Tweek didn't want that.

"Tweek...I think we should stop taking those pills."

"W-what? Why!?"

"It's just...you've been acting very sad sweetheart...and I think these pills are the cause of your sadness," Mrs. Tweak said.

"N-no they're not! They're really helping me! I swear!" Tweek said.

"I'm sorry honey, but I think I'll call your therapist and tell him that these pills aren't working," Mrs. Tweak said.

"Mom! no!" Tweek tried to grabbed the pills, but his mother already took them and left Tweek's room with them. Tweek started to panicked, he needed them, it was his only way of finally sleeping and dreaming. It was the only way for him to see Craig. "Gah!" Tweek shrieked and knew he needed to get those pills back.

Later that night, while his parents were sleeping, Tweek carefully walked into his parents' room and tried to locate his pills. He found them in his mother's sock drawer. Tweek carefully took the pills out and sneaked back into his room.

"...Oh god...I actually stole from my parents!" Tweek exclaimed to himself. He looked at the pills and started frowning. "...I-it's your fault that he came to my head in the first place...nngg...if...if I never took you then maybe I...maybe I..." Tweek looked at the bottle and gulped. "...I wouldn't have met him..."

Tweek sighed and stared at his reflection. Even though Craig disappearing was suppose to help him not have feelings for him, the more he was gone, the more Tweek missed and fell for him. Tweek picked up the bottle once more and took out a handful of pills.

"...I know...I promised the doc I wouldn't...take more than one...but I'm desperate...I just...I want to see him one last time...e-even if it means...I don't wake up a-anymore..." Tweek let tears fall from his eyes. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

"Stop!"

Tweek jumped when he suddenly hears a voice out of nowhere. "H-huh!?"

"Are you crazy! You'll kill yourself if you take all those pills!"

Tweek looked around until he checked his mirror. It was Craig. "C-Craig!"

"Jesus Christ...I think your mom is right about taking those pills away from you. You're starting to look like an addict," Craig said.

"How are you..."

"Remember when the doc said these pills have side-effects...I think this is one of them..."

"Oh god!" Tweek exclaimed as he threw the pills in the trashcan.

"Tweek...what were you thinking?"

"..." Tweek lowered his head in shame and started crying. "I'm sorry...I just...I miss you...I really miss you...I know I shouldn't...but I can't help it...I fell in love with you Craig..." Tweek slumped down and continued crying.

"...Tweek..." Craig suddenly stepped out of the mirror and gently rubbed Tweek's back.

"...L-look...you are in the real world...w-we can be together!" Tweek cried.

"No Tweek...this isn't the same...I'm still part of your head...do you see how wrong this is?" Craig looked at Tweek sadly. Tweek wiped his tears and realized that even though Craig was rubbing his back, he felt nothing. Tweek looked around and realized that even though he sees Craig, he wasn't really there. He had no shadow, no reflection. He wasn't real.

"...Oh god...I really have lost it," Tweek sighed as he sat down properly. Craig sat next to him and sighed.

"No you haven't, it were those pills..."

"...Yeah...but if it weren't for them...I wouldn't have met you..."

"...I think the reason I showed up in the first place is because...deep down...you want to be something like me..."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Tweek...we both know you're not that obsessed space....or guinea pigs...or even the color blue. You just made those up so you could create a completely different person. Someone you believed you could never be. Tweek...I exist because I am the type of person you wish to be."

"...Huh...I....I never thought of it like that..." Tweek said.

"Tweek...you can do more. You can be whoever you want to be..."

"But how? I'm...I'm so scared..."

"...I know you are...but you have to believe in yourself...I believe in you after all," Craig smiled.

Tweek smiled sadly and let out a dry chuckle. "Then technically...I'm already believing in myself..."

"Right," Craig laughs.

The two stayed silent. Craig's hand was still rubbing Tweek's back, and all Tweek could wish for was for that hand to be real, for Craig to be real for just a minute.

"...I really wish you were real though...these feelings are real after all," Twee sighed.

"I know...I know they are...but one day...you'll meet a real guy...one day, you'll meet someone who might be cooler than I am," Craig chuckles.

"There's no way someone could be cooler than you," Tweek laughs.

"Hm....good point," Craig smiled. Craig hand suddenly disappeared, and Tweek knew he was going to go away again. This time Tweek is allowing it. "Looks like my time is up. Remember Tweek...you can anything...as long as you believe in yourself. After...I believe in you..." Craig smiled and suddenly leaned forward and kissed Tweek on the lips.

Even though Tweek knew that the kiss wasn't real, he could still feel it.

"Goodbye Craig...and thank you...thank you for being my best friend..." Tweek said.

"...Goodbye Tweek...and pleasant dreams," Craig said before he completely vanishes.

Tweek let the tears fall as he clutched his pajama pants. Craig was really gone. This time, he'll never come back. Tweek was sad, but he was also happy.

Tweek can finally step out of his box now.

* * *

"Good morning Tweek? Were you able to sleep without your pills?" Mrs. Tweak asked.

"...Actually...yeah...I was actually able to sleep," Tweek smiled.

"That's wonderful news dear! Just wait till we talk about this with your therapist," Mrs. Tweak said.

"By the way kiddo, looks like we got some new neighbors across the street."

"Oh...cool," Tweek said, he honestly didn't care. He only hope whoever lived in the house isn't some kind of murderer or rapist.

Tweek finished eating his breakfast and got ready to go to school. His mother gave him his thermos and kissed him on the forehead.

"Have fun at school," Mrs. Tweak said.

"T-thanks. Bye mom, bye dad." Tweek quickly headed out and walked to school. With a quick glance across the street, Tweek swore he saw a blue chullo hat with a yellow pom pom.

Tweek made it to school and greeted his friends. "H-hey guys, what's happening?"

"T-there's a-a n-new kid at our school t-today," Jimmy said.

"Yeah, I heard the guy came all the way from Denver," Token said.

"Wait hold on, how do we know it's going to be a guy, it could be a girl. A very hot looking girl," Clyde said.

"Clyde, do you ever think with your brain instead of with your dick?" Wendy sighed.

"Yeah, I'm kinda starting to regret ever dating you," Bebe sighed.

"H-hey," Clyde cried.

"But seriously...I wonder what type of guy the new kid is going to be?" Kyle asked.

"I don't care, as long as he knows his place then we'll be good," Cartman said.

"Oh look, there he is!" Kenny said as he pointed at a figure.

Tweek tried to look, but everyone was blocking his view.

"Oh wow...he's cute," Bebe said.

"Yeah...I guess...but Stan is way cuter," Wendy giggled.

"Do you think he likes blondes?" Bebe asked.

"H-how do we know the guy ain't gay?" Clyde asked.

"There's no way, with that body and those looks..."

"Well...he kinda looks like the type who doesn't care about anything," Stan said.

Tweek was started to get annoyed and tried pushing his way though the crowd, but accidentally trips and falls forward. All his books he was holding scattered everywhere on the floor.

"Gah!" Tweek panicked and quickly picked up his books.

"...You alright?" Tweek suddenly hears a familiar voice and saw one of his books being handed to him. Tweek looked up and saw a familiar face.

"C-Craig!?"

"...Do I know you? How do you know my name? Are you some kind of stalker or something?" the boy asked as he glared at the boy.

Tweek tensed up and tried to come up with an excuse. "Y-you just...look like a Craig! T-that's all, which is why I shouted it out...I-I tend to do that when I think of what a new person's name could b-be."

"Oh...weird...but you were spot on. Impressive," Craig gave Tweek his books back and started walking off. "See you later weirdo."

Tweek was surprised that Craig was there, that Craig was real. He wondered how he was able to dream up Craig before he actually met the real Craig. Tweek didn't understand how this was possible. All he knew was that this was possibly his only chance in finally talking to Craig and being with him longer.

"U-um...d-do you like...guinea pigs!" Tweek exclaimed. Everyone stared at him, a few even gasped when he shouted the question to the new kids.

Craig suddenly stopped walking and slowly looked back. His eyes sparkled, just like in the dream.

"I...I actually do like guinea pigs...you?"

"I um...I appreciate them...they are adorable and make the cutest sounds," Tweek blushed as he continued speaking to the real Craig.

"I know right, they are really cute..." Craig smiled at Tweek and Tweek's heart started beating. Craig realized what he was doing and composed himself to his neutral state. "Um...right...they're...cool..." Craig blushed, and it made Tweek giggled a bit. "...You're pretty cool yourself...wanna...show me around the school?"

"S-sure!" Tweek smiled.

"Cool. Well...I'm Craig Tucker by the way. That's my full name since you already know my first name," Craig said.

"I'm Tweek Tweak...strange name, I know..."

"No...it's kinda cool," Craig said.

"...Thanks Craig," Tweek smiled.

The went around the school and continued talking to each other. Tweek still doesn't understand how this was possible, he doesn't understand if this was another side-effect of those pills. It didn't matter anymore. Craig was here. Craig is real. Craig is no longer stuck inside that box.

"Do you like space?"

"Yeah, I love space...I always thought if I could reach out...I'd actually touch a star," Craig said.

"Yeah...even though stars are nothing but hot balls of gas," Tweek said.

"Yeah...but space is still cool though."

"Because of how big and mysterious it is?"

"Exactly," Craig grinned.

Tweek knew that this Craig isn't exactly like the Craig in his dream, but that was alright. Tweek was happy that he could finally be with Craig in the real world instead of his dreams. It'll take awhile, but maybe, just maybe, he could fall in love with Craig all over again.

"W-what's your favorite color?"

"...Green...weird huh? Since I'm wearing blue..."

"...No...it's fine...ironically enough...my favorite color is blue actually..." Tweek smiled.

"Huh...cool..." Craig smiled and the two continued walking off. Their hands sometimes brushing against each other. Craig was real, he was no longer a figment in Tweek's brain.

Craig was no longer the boy in the box.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! If you enjoy my writing content for Creek, then you'll definitely love my drawing content for Creek.
> 
> Follow me at: http://roseyblogstuff.tumblr.com/


End file.
